


【半现实/兔鱼】一别经年（二）

by ggglingz_hi



Series: 足球同人 [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggglingz_hi/pseuds/ggglingz_hi
Summary: 他已不再年轻。
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Mesut Özil
Series: 足球同人 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1442980
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

他已不再年轻。

意识到这个事实时，梅苏特正在洗手间里摆弄头发。

他是来陪太太与她的朋友们聚餐，挑了最高档的餐厅，又将自己收拾得妥妥帖帖。她的太太较平时更频繁地来掺他的胳膊，贴近他的脸颊，说些甜言蜜语。梅苏特开始还兴趣盎然，同她们讲了几句话，逗得一桌的女士们咯咯直笑。但他逐渐失去耐性，也疲于附和她们无趣的话题，于是他借口脱身出来，先是去抽了根烟，然后解手，倚靠着洗手台，专心致志地整理碎发，袖口沾了水也没发现。

他看着镜子里的自己，察觉到鬓角有一根白发。

他心头一颤，因这突然的衰老迹象而恐慌。

而后他又自顾自地笑了，告诉自己这不算什么事，人都会老的，没有例外。

但他知道自己的眼角已经有了皱纹，脚法也不像年轻时灵活多变，他曾经翩跹的身影迟早有一天会从人们的记忆里散去。他看着镜子里的影像，想起从前他在球场上恣意飞奔的日子。

那时候风吹过耳边，骄阳照在头顶，他表面温顺无害实则内里藏着勃勃野心。他们挡得住他，却挡不住他的球。无数个助攻王之冠叠在头顶，队友们将他高高举起，数万人起立欢呼只因他一个进球，声音如海浪在体育场内起伏翻涌着，激荡着他的胸腔。

那时的他是有欲望的，他想传出最漂亮关键的球，他想绝杀，他想赢，他想让所有人的目光落在他身上，包括——

算了。

他低下头盯着纯白的大理石瓷砖，又想到自己现在在这儿做什么，在为什么而消耗时间，突然觉得今晚这一切荒唐可笑。

这时手上的水渍也干了，他重新戴上手表。

他要离开。

大厅里的灯比洗手间的明亮很多，有些晃眼。

他因此更加烦躁，一面向前走着，一面不耐烦地扯开领结，扫视四周寻找先前的位置。

突然，他捕捉到不远处一个熟悉的背影。

梅苏特站在原地看了一会儿，他皱着眉，努力辨认着。

周遭餐盘，刀叉上的光影闪烁，服务生的脚步变慢，人声渐渐隐去，他分不清这一切是现实还是梦境。

直到那背影转过身来，他才终于舒展眉头，叹息似的说了一句。

“朱利安。”

他还是没走成。

梅苏特坐在朱利安与他的未婚妻中间，用食指和拇指揉捻着桌布，这样想着。

朱利安也穿了深蓝色的西装，笑起来显得有些蠢，却又格外地讨人喜欢。但他今天似乎比梅苏特印象中的更沉默些。女孩则活泼可爱，穿着玫红的长裙，对朱利安的语调洋溢着热情，说话时喜欢用指尖勾弄肩头垂着的  
微卷的长发。

他们看起来真是般配。

而你，梅苏特，你傻坐在这里，就像个局外人，一个没人知道的第三者，多可悲，又可恨。你在想什么？你的妻子在不远处等着你，朱利安也马上要结婚了，你坐在这里干什么？

“······厄齐尔先生？”女孩歪着头看他。

梅苏特回神，笑了笑。

“叫我梅苏特就可以。”

“我总听小德提起您，说您是他在事业上的好榜样。”

听听，小德，这称呼叫得比他还亲热……

打住。

你他妈又在胡思乱想了。

那女孩是他的未婚妻，你又算什么。

梅苏特看了一眼朱利安。

他没在看他，视线一直粘在那女孩脸上。

很好。

“对，我们曾在国家队一起踢球，训练和比赛期间还会合住一间套房。”

“哦！那你们关系一定很不错了！我就知道，朱利安虽然嘴上不说，但他很喜欢你。”

女孩兴奋地冲他笑。

他嘴上不说，但他很喜欢你。

“嗯。他也是我很喜欢的——青年队员。”

然后朱利安同他对视了。

先前他一直不好意思明目张胆地直视他的脸，这下他终于有机会看个清楚。他好像是有几天没有剃胡子，下巴上有青青的一层。他看他的同时，他也在认真地看他，用一种他从未见过的，看不懂的眼神，透着点温暖和哀伤，丝丝缕缕地纠缠上来，叫他一瞬间心软得想要落泪。他不知道自己什么时候变得如此感性，但他面对的是朱利安，也许也就不需要答案。

手机响了，是太太给他的短信。

“亲爱的，我们要走了。我认为你这样不辞而别，跑到另一桌做客的做法实在有失风度。“

他叹一口气，正准备同朱利安和他的未婚妻告别。

”是你太太吗？“

梅苏特还来不及回答，又听他说。

“你留下来吧。Mary一会儿自己开车回去，我开车送你回家。”

他甚至从这话里听出恳求的意味。

他诧异地看向朱利安。他的表情还是很平静，目光随意地左右扫动着，好像刚说出口的话同“今天天气不错”没什么两样。

但他知道这对他有不同意义——他在桌底扯住了他的袖口。

这动作将他一刹那带回那场婚宴。

那时他好像一个固执的孩子不惜威逼利诱，一心要拿到喜欢的玩具一般，紧紧地握着他的手。

他再次向他妥协，告诫自己这一定，一定，是最后一次。

而仿佛是冥冥中注定要轮回出现，现在这场景也是一样。

梅苏特心中警铃大作。告诉自己应该冷静一些，找到最得体的回应方式。

何必呢？何必呢？已经走到了这一步，又何必再有过多的交集呢？

他不断地劝导自己，一遍又一遍，彷佛是要把自己呛个心服口服。

他们不会再因此回到从前，或对现有的情况任何改变。这感情就像往荒漠里载了一棵树，灌溉再多也不能遏制它枯萎。这是可以预见的必然又清晰的结果，并且他们两个都心知肚明。倘若放在年轻时候 ，他一定可以今朝有酒今朝醉，而这些个复杂的念头自始至终都不会存在；倘若他爱他爱得够深，他甚至愿意退役后与他就这样厮守一辈子。这没什么不可能的，他敢那样想，就敢那样做；倘若德国英国容不下他们，他们就搬去荷兰，他们有足够的钱在那里买个庄园，雇些佣人，他比他年纪小，但他们要在最后晒太阳的时候一起死去。这些念头早在他脑子里盘旋过无数次，即使他强迫自己别再去想，它们仿佛已在他的潜意识里扎了根。前几天夜里他还梦到朱利安走在他前面，脚下踩着草地，裤管粘着泥印，阳光照下来，一个背影，忽远忽近，倘若他还年轻，他一定可以······

但他已不再年轻。

他已不再年轻。

他变得阅历丰富，同时又畏手畏脚。得到些什么的同时，也丢了些重要的东西。他不是没有权衡过，但更多时候是无可奈何的妥协。他从前还愿意放手一拼，现在却更多是被人生洪流裹挟着前进。他倦了，累了，谨守着现有的一切不敢孤注一掷——他知道他也是一样，这感情无论如何，掀开，下面还是血淋淋的现实。

过去值得吗？值得。

再来一次呢？算了。

这一切都颇具说服力，有理有据。

他看向朱利安的眼睛，准备开口拒绝，突然又如鲠在喉。那是他看过，亲过无数次的眼睛，他不舍得看见里面有丁点儿的悲伤，他也没法骗自己——他还是想留下来，想和朱利安独处一会儿。他什么都不会做的，也绝不会冒犯到谁，或者违背什么，就只同他聊一聊天，说些来不及说的话，和两个老朋友互诉衷肠没什么两样。

于是他瞬间颠倒立场，又立刻下定决心，起身去和他的太太告别，在她耳边小声地同她道歉，然后照例在她脸颊轻轻地吻了一下。

抬眼，看见朱利安飞正快地把脑袋撇向另一边。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而后，像是要宣布临终遗言，或是立下什么庄严神圣的法案，他深吸气，却还是无法控制嘴唇的颤抖。
> 
> “我爱你。”

起先，二人都没有说话。

兴许是因为分别的时间太久，抑或是顾忌彼此此时的身份，猛不丁地处在汽车这样封闭私密的空间里，梅苏特便觉得坐立不安，想开口，又不知该说些什么。

他索性将目光转移，看向窗外。  
他想起他们上次这样处在一辆车里还是那一年的夏天，车里播着哪个摇滚明星的歌，晚风从大开的窗子里吹进来，掀起耳边碎发。他们兜风，闲聊，做爱，倚着座椅掀开车顶看星星。那时候的日子过分美好，时间像虚影，蹭着眼角一晃而过。

他承认他一开始没投入几分真心，更多的只是逢场作戏——毕竟年轻，他好玩乐，这也无可厚非。但朱利安比他想得更加真诚且用心，叫他愧于半真半假地待他。他就是这样，别人玩乐，他也配合到位，别人露出真心，他就无法虚情假意。他渐渐发现自己经不起这样温水煮青蛙般的朝夕相处，直到某天清晨，他在朱利安身边醒来，熟稔地揉他的额发。笑容凝固在脸上，好似平地惊雷，他才意识到自己是生平第一次，真真切切地爱上了一个人。

梅苏特心头郁郁，掏出一根烟叼在嘴里，又在口袋里四处摸索着找打火机。

“教练不管这些了吗？”

朱利安突然开口，他转动着手下的方向盘，打开了左转灯。

梅苏特手一顿，微微蹙眉，又把烟放了回去。

“不是。最近懒散惯了。”

朱利安似笑非笑地扯了一下嘴。

“是。”

梅苏特深吸一口气。

“你呢，你最近怎么样。”

“老样子。周而复始。”

“你不是要结婚了吗？请帖有没有写我一份？”

闻言朱利安笑了。

“这有什么好聊的，该来的迟早要来。我们换个话题。”

前面有车熄火挡着路，朱利安闪了闪远光灯。

车子发动了，继续向前驶去。

大段的沉默。

梅苏特又把那根烟摸出来点燃，冲着窗外，偶尔吸一口，烟头的猩红色在夜里闪烁。

“你现在的确是和以前不大一样了。开始别人讲我还不信，自己亲眼见着就不得不信了。”

梅苏特诧异地转过头。

“哪里不一样？”

朱利安看他一眼。

“更沉默了。也不怎么笑。”

彷佛是要印证这话是错的，梅苏特干巴巴地笑了两声。

他摩挲着打火机上的纹路。

“我本来也不是什么······”

朱利安打断他。

“你以前不是这样。”

“你以前训练的时候经常笑，尤其和我颠球，任谁都能看出来你心情好。”

“嗨，这些······。”

“摄影师都不必刻意抓拍你笑的瞬间，因为你总是在笑个不停。你那时候在更衣室笑得更多，吹头发的时候都能把别人的笑话听个一字不漏。”

“这都是······”

“你在场上也会笑，进球了，失误了，也总是要笑一笑，即使全场的球迷嘘你，你也要笑，没什么能影响你的好心情。”

“别说了。”

“有次你抓着球衣追在我身后打，笑着骂我蠢货，就连球员通道里的工作人员都听到你的笑声了，跑进来看发生了什么。你还喜欢在我们做爱结束后笑着吻我，然后小声地唠唠叨叨个不停······”

“我他妈说你别说了！”

一阵刺耳的刹车声。

立交桥下江流奔腾冲击着桥墩，桥上只一辆轿车孤零零停在原地。

时间流逝。

朱利安双手撑着方向盘，慢慢垂下了头。

”梅斯，你以前不是这样的。“

过了很久，就在他以为今晚就要以这样无奈的结局结束时，突然听见一句带着哽咽的语句。

“朱利安。”

“嗯？”他条件反射地抬头去看他，发现他眼里闪着泪光。

梅苏特捏紧了手里的打火机。他以为自己会像往常一样，把话在嘴边转一圈再吞回肚子里。

但他没有。

而后，像是要宣布临终遗言，或是立下什么庄严神圣的法案，他深吸气，却还是无法控制嘴唇的颤抖。

“我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦里他又成了那个无忧无虑的少年，在草地上飞奔着带球前进。

梅苏特伸手想去探朱利安的脸颊，却被他偏头躲开，打开车门，从驾驶位迈了出去。

风一吹，梅苏特脑子清醒了不少。

他懊恼地长呼一口气。

“朱利安。”

他跟着他站到护栏边，两手塞进上衣口袋。

江面上水波渐起，晚风猎猎。

“朱利安，对不起，我不是······”

他自己都不知道该把话怎样接下去，于是他低着头，选择沉默。

他彷佛走进了一个死胡同，找不到出口，又不愿轻易放弃。

“德国队的日子太辉煌了。太辉煌又太短暂，以至于我自己都无法接受现在这副模样。有时我整夜整夜地睡不着，脑子里都是以前的事情，总是在想哪一步走错了，究竟是哪一步，哪一步，还是说时至今日每一步都是错的。”

朱利安闭上了眼睛。

“那些我曾经最默契的队友，赏识我的教练，甚至我的球迷，那些我爱的、爱我的人，他们都陆续离开我了。”

“现在从某种意义上说，你也要离开了。我不是为了挽留你，我也没那个资格。我只是不想再留遗憾了。我想这可能也是你主动送我回家的原因，把话讲清楚。”

“我爱你。我想让你知道，我是真的爱你。我也真心地希望你的事业往后能一帆风顺，家庭和睦美满——总之就是希望你能过得好，过得开心。还有······我很高兴，很幸运能遇见你，即使结局不算美满，但那些回忆也  
足够了。”

朱利安看着梅苏特，然后双臂搂住他的肩膀，脸埋进他的衣领：“我也爱你，梅斯。同样的祝福也送给你。我比任何人都希望你好，无论什么时候。”

梅苏特笑了，他摸了摸他的头发。

“走吧，送我回家。”

车就停在别墅门外。

“进来喝一杯再走吧。”

“不了。”

朱利安同他最后拥抱了一次，目送他走向院门。

在梅苏特就要迈进去的时候，他出声叫住了他。

“梅斯！”

“什么？”

梅苏特的手还留在铁栏杆上，微微转过身。

“我早就知道你爱我了。”

“嗯？”

“我听见你在梦里嘟囔我的名字。”

梅苏特哈哈大笑，然后头也不回地走进大门，扬起手臂挥了挥再见，背影都透着开怀。

朱利安看着他走进院门，走进门廊，打开那扇家门，明亮的灯光一瞬间倾泻出来，又一瞬间被合上的门挤了回去。

他启动汽车，朝它来的方向驶去。

朱利安半倚着车窗，他想着梅苏特说他真的爱他，想他们的开心过往，想起梅苏特喝多了一边把内裤套在头上一边逼他也那样做。

他一时情不自禁笑出了声。

还有什么事比你爱的人也爱你更美好的呢？

但他突然又笑不出来了，喉咙一瞬间堵得慌，眼泪就悄悄流了下来。

————————————————

那晚梅苏特睡得格外香。

梦里他又成了那个无忧无虑的少年，在草地上飞奔着带球前进。

光影，微风，热浪，挥舞着的队旗，被汗水浸透的球衣。

一转眼球进了，看台上的球迷们组成人浪欢呼。他兴奋得满脸通红，队友们围上来，朱利安抱起他在原地转圈，他笑着低下头同他亲吻，吻得天旋地转。

朱利安的嘴唇上粘着亮晶晶的汗水，于是那个吻也是咸的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我爱他们，爱他们拥有彼此的岁月。

**Author's Note:**

> By ggglingz_hi :)


End file.
